


Obvious Unseen

by soveryfine



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity has issues, Angst, Camila best parent, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, It's Funny Sometimes, Luz is in a coma, Luz too, Only sometimes tho, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, The Twins™ are nice, Willow is sweet, but her spirit is with amity, dumbass luz, ghost au, like literally - Freeform, no beta we die stupidly, so is Gus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soveryfine/pseuds/soveryfine
Summary: Amity had it all sorted out. She understood what was expected of her, how to stay out of trouble, how to stay top student. It was tiring, but she was used to it.But everything changes when a girl pop's up in her room in the middle of the night, excited that Amity can see her.orthe other ghost AU this fandom was missing
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 62
Kudos: 291





	1. counting down

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!  
> this is my first lumity fic bc i just watched toh and now i just can't get enough content, so i had to create some more ;D  
> this is one of my favourite types of au tropes, so i hope you all enjoy it!  
> lemme know if there's any mistakes since it's not betaed(?)  
> see you down there!

1:24 am.

6 hours and 36 minutes until her test. 396 minutes. 23,760 seconds.

Amity sighted. She still had to go over her notes at least three more times. By the time she was finished, it would be around 2:47. 5 hours and 13 minutes until her test. 313 minutes. 18,780 sec… 

She stopped herself. There was no point in calculating how much, or more accurately, how little sleep she would get. Trying to do so would only give her less rest.

The girl had to focus.

Stay top student. Stay on top of her game. Stay winning. Stay still. 

Amity didn't have time to waste, to relax, to be herself, and even less time to calculate time. The youngest Blight didn't have time to have an existential crisis either.

Focus. Back to work.

Focus.

Focus.

Focus.

Fo…

"Damn this girl really takes studying hard to another level." Said a voice behind her.

"What the fuck." Amity hushed falling off her chair. The green haired girl looked back, searching for the source of the voice, only to find a teen, probably close to her age, staring at her blankly.

Amity's brain was filled with questions. How on earth did this girl get in her room? Who was her? For fucks sake, how had Amity not heard her coming in?

"You can see me?!?" The girl exclaimed, with a huge, and shocked, smile.

"Yes?! Who the fuck are you??" Amity whisper-screamed, not wanting to wake her parents and siblings, though the stranger didn't seem to be worried about waking the entire neighborhood.

"Oh this is _so_ good! I thought I'd be alone forever!" _What?_ The brunette smiled even brighter, while Amity stared at her, confusion plastered all over her face. "Ah yes, sorry! I didn't introduce myself. My name is Luz Noceda, and you are apparently the only one who can see me!" Luz said, excited.

Amity just looked at her up and down and… WAS THIS GIRL FLOATING?

"Insane." The youngest Blight nodded to herself. "I am going insane." She turned back to her notes. "Serves me right for going out with my friends instead of studying. Now, I'm so tired that I'm hallucinating, and I still have to go over it a few more times…" She looked over her notebook, organized and full, ignoring the presence behind her completely.

"Hey! You're not hallucinating! I am very much real! " Luz cried, trying to touch Amity's shoulder. Her hand passed right through the other girl, and she let out a frustrated noise.

"So, according to Bohr's theory about the hydrogen atom, based on the quantum theory…" The green haired girl murmured to herself, trying to stay focused.

"Come on! The only person who sees me can't just ignore me! And it's rude not to introduce yourself after someone tells you their name." Luz whined.

"You're in my head. You know my name." Amity answered calmly, still looking over her notes. 

"I am not, and I do not!" She complained. "I _know_ it's hard to believe the things you haven't seen or heard about before, but you have to at least…" 

"Listen hallucination, I have…" Amity looked at her clock. 1:37 am. "6 hours and 23 minutes until a _very_ important test, for which I am not ready to ace, so you can either help me study, or shut the fuck up." She stated, and stared at the other girl again.

For the first time, she noticed her messy hair and big brown eyes. "Luz", or whatever name her brain came up with was actually cute. _Good job, brain. This is somehow even weirder_.

Luz sighted.

"Ok. But after, you have to hear me out and try to believe me when I tell you I _am_ real." The latina decided, looking at Amity's notes.

"As long as I am ready for this test, whatever you want, weird part of my brain." Amity surrendered. "C'mon, ask me things." She pointed at her notebook.

Luz nodded, knowing there would be no reasoning with the girl without proof. Why did the only one who could see her had to be someone so… Logical?

"What was Rutherford's atomic model like?" She asked. A part of her wondered if she was still going to school, this would be what she would learn.

"Like a miniature of the solar system." Amity started.

They studied until 2:54 am, when the green haired girl just fell asleep on her table. Luz looked at her curiously.

Amity knew how to answer every question she made. Every single one. Even the ones about little details, that she made with the intention of having the girl not knowing. But she still did.

And even knowing it all, she still went over it again and again. Almost like she had to make sure. Like she didn't believe she already knew it all.

She didn't even question Luz's existence again, focusing solely on studying.

Luz doesn't think she's ever met somebody quite like Amity. So hard working, and focused, and pretty, and enchanting. Yes, Amity felt enchanting.

Maybe it was the loneliness of being alone roaming the city for the last month or so, or even her teenage hormones, but Luz felt like the green haired girl would turn her world upside down.

Well, it's not like you become a weird type of a not-dead ghost any day.

If Amity could see her, it meant she was somehow important. If she ends up messing up Luz's life, then so be it.

.

Amity woke up startled by the sound of her alarm. 6:45 am. 

When had she fallen asleep? She couldn't remember. Her back hurt because of the position she slept in, and she tried to smooth it out by stretching back. While doing so, she saw Luz on her bed, staring at her.

"Titans." She sighted, putting a hand on her chest and trying to get her breathing back to normal. "So you're still here."

"Yep." Luz smiled, rocking her legs back and forth. "Are you ready to listen to me now?"

"I have to get ready for school." Amity got up, going to her closet. She picked up her uniform and started to make her way into the bathroom.

"But you said you would after I helped you study! And you fell asleep, so now you kind of have to." Luz said, crossing her arms and following the other girl.

"After school." Amity closed the bathroom door on Luz's face. 

After two seconds, the girl's face went through the door, making Amity quickly put down her shirt again.

"Can you at least tell me your name then? I'll leave you be after that. For a while." Luz offered. The green haired girl sighed in defeat.

"Amity. My name is Amity." She introduced herself, seeing the short haired girl brighten up.

"That's a really pretty name!" Luz exclaimed. "For a really pretty girl." She completed, making Amity blush furiously.

"F-fuck off now, hallucination." Amity stuttered, to which the other girl just laughed and went away. "What is wrong with me?" She stared at the mirror, trying to find a wound in her head that could explain it.

She didn't, so she just showered and changed into her school uniform. Amity brushed her hair and put half of it up, as usual.

Remembering she had no time to waste, she grabbed her bag and made her way down stairs, where Luz was already waiting for her.

"Took you awhile. There's a giant breakfast at the kitchen, but I guess you know that." The girl stated, rubbing the back of her head. Amity went right by the kitchen door. "You're not going to eat any of it? It looks so good! Plus, I think your family is there." Luz informed, making Amity roll her eyes.

"I don't do breakfast." She murmured. It would be a real piece of work if anyone saw her talking to the wind. Whatever this girl was, she couldn't let her be her one way ticket into a mental institution.

"I don't think that's healthy, Amity." Luz said, somewhat worried? Was this a way her brain found so she would take better care of herself?

"Talking to hallucinations isn't either, but here we are." She answered, already walking out the door.

"I already told you, I'm not a hallucination!" Luz protested.

"Well, it's a ten minute ride to school, try to convince me of that in that time." Amity decided, getting in her car.

"Ok. Ok, I can do that." Luz hesitated. "So, as I said yesterday, my name is Luz Noceda. I'm fifteen, I moved to Boiling city last year. My mother's name is Camila, and she's a nurse. I'm hispanic, and I was going to join Hex High, but an accident happened, and I've been like this," She pointed at her body "For the last month or so, seeing everyone living their lives but not being able to interact with anyone. Until I stumbled into your house yesterday." Luz stared at Amity expectedly.

The green haired girl was still looking at the road ahead.

"Ok. So I don't think it's likely for my brain to have made you up in so many details, but if what you're saying is true," Amity looked at Luz.

"It is!" The ghost (?) exclaimed.

"If it's true, I'm talking to ghosts." Amity picked the tip of her nose with her fingers. "Which is even weirder, goddamn it."

"I'm not dead either. I'm pretty sure I'm in a coma." Luz looked up, trying to remember it. "I can show you my body! Then you will know for sure I'm not just a hallucination." She cheered. 

"I don't think I have a choice, so whatever. After school though." Amity parked her car. "But I won't answer you in public okay? I enjoy not being considered mental." She warned.

"Okie dokie!" Luz nodded, excited. This girl got excited way too easily.

Amity got out of her car and almost immediately Boscha waved at her. She and some other friends were all talking in front of Skara's car.

The green haired girl started to make her way to meet them. It was not like she liked them, or like they were even decent people, but Amity's parents wanted her to hang out with them, so she didn't have much of a choice.

 _Suck it up and pretend, Amity_.

"Are those your friends?" Luz questioned. As expected, Amity didn't answer.

"You're not half an hour early today, you felling good, Amity?" Boscha teased.

"I slept late because I was studying for today's chemistry test." Amity said, leaning over Skara's car. _Plus, a possible ghost showed up, so there's that._

"You're such a nerd." The girl with pink hair joked. Before Amity could say anything, the bell rang. "Speaking of, it's your time to shine, Blight." Boscha winked.

Amity rolled her eyes, making her way to her class. She was ready for this test, thanks to the ghost, who was following her around like a puppy.

"They seem nice." Luz commented.

If they weren't at the middle of the hallway, Amity would've told Luz that they're actually not, but she didn't have to. Boscha starting to pick on a random girl spoke for itself. 

Looking at her, Amity realized it wasn't a random girl. It was…

"Willow! She's my friend! Ask her about me, Amity! Ask her!" Luz let out excited, apparently not realising what was really happening.

Boscha was saying things and messing with Willow's books. It always started as something innocent and turned mean. Everyone knew what was about to happen. It was almost inevitable. Almost.

"Boscha, we have a test, can you not do this right now?" Boscha raised an eyebrow at Amity's request. It was rare that the Blight girl would ever stop her from being a bully. But well, maybe she was just worried about the test.

"As you wish, princess." Boscha replied.

"Wait, what was about to happen Amity?" Luz questioned, being ignored yet again.

After that, things went by rather easily. As expected, she aced her test. Most classes were boring, and Luz kept asking her things, knowing an answer wouldn't come.

When the last bell rang, Amity was ready to leave. She didn't do any sports, and her academic clubs didn't have meetings on Thursdays.

So she grabbed her bag and made her way into the parking lot.

"It was really boring today, but I guess it's good that I still watch some classes. I wouldn't want to miss the year when I wake up." Luz stated, floating by her side.

Amity looked around, searching for someone who could possibly hear her. Finding no one, she answered.

"How do you know if you will? For all we know, you're already dead." She replied, and watched Luz dropping her head down. Amity regretted saying that, but it was a possibility. So she just had to suck up her apology and wait for the latina to answer.

"Well, I'm not." Luz raised her head again. "Let's go to the Boiling Hospital. I'll show you my body." She looked at Amity expectedly.

"Okay. We can do that." Amity entered her car. 

The ride was silent this time, which was odd. Even having spent less than 24 hours with Luz, it was enough to know that she never stopped talking. It was kind of annoying, but also good. Amity felt less alone.

But now Luz was quiet, and the youngest Blight kept looking at her to make sure she was still there. Each time she looked, Luz smiled at her. Not her usual, almost gigantic, smile, but still, a smile.

She had a cute smile.

Wait, what?

It was a normal smile. Normal. And Luz was a normal amount of cute. And Amity thought she was just like any ordinary girl. Amity definitely didn't crush on any girls either.

_Get your shit together Amity._

"It's here!" Luz pointed to the hospital.

The green haired girl stopped her car and got out. This was it. If there was really a girl in there, named Luz Noceda, she wasn't insane. If there wasn't thought, she was most likely speaking to a spirit. Or just going plain crazy.

She didn't know what would be the better option. 

"Let's do this then." Amity walked into the hospital. It had a lot of movement, as expected for a place where all the sick or hurt people in town went. 

She walked up to the balcony, where a middle aged woman typed something into a computer.

"Ask her about me." Luz suggested.

"I'm on it already." Amity whispered, taking a deep breath.

The lady was now looking at her. 

"Can I help you?" She asked, nicely enough, but with a sense of urgency to get back at whatever it was she was doing.

"Hm, yes, sorry." Amity started. "I think a friend of mine might be hospitalised here, her name is Luz Noceda?" She questioned, and the woman typed the name on the computer. She turned her eyes back to Amity, now filled with pity.

"She is. I'm really sorry to inform you that she has been in a coma for the last month." Well, fuck.

"Told ya!" Luz cheered happily from her side.

"Is there any way I could see her?" Amity continued. It could still be a completely different Luz Noceda, right?

"It's actually visitation hours right now, but her mother, Camila, is already there. You could still go in, if you'd like." Okay, this was definitely the same Luz Noceda as the one right by her side.

"Let's go, once you see me there'll be no doubt. And my mom is nice!" Luz said, trying to convince Amity.

"I think I will. Where's her room?" The green haired girl asked. _After I see her, then what?_

"Down the hallway, last door to your left." The women pointed.

"Thank you." Amity voiced, already going the way she indicated. Why was this happening? Why her? Couldn't Willow see her, since she was already her friend and a better person by lots of reasons?

She was so trapped in her thoughts that she got to the room before noticing it. Amity looked at Luz, who seemed just as anxious and conflicted about what was on the other side of the door.

Before she had the time to coward away and leave, she knocked.

It was only a few seconds later that a woman, with traits that resembled Luz, opened the door. She had trails of tears down her cheeks and confusion plastered on her face.

"Hi." Amity waved softly, not knowing exactly what to say. "I'm, um, Luz's friend." She informed, fidgeting her fingers. "Amity! Amity, my name is Amity." She offered her hand, straightening her body. "Sorry, I didn't know until today, and I'm still a bit shaken."

Camila took her hand, and smiled softly.

"It's nice to meet you Amity. But I don't think Luz ever talked about you?" She wondered. Amity shifted uncomfortably, which Camila noticed. "That seemed rude, I'm sorry. My name is Camila, please, come in!" She invited the girl.

Amity entered the room, seeing Luz in the hospital bed. It was weird, specially since a moving and talking Luz was right beside her. Though she also seemed a bit shaken by the situation.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Noceda." Amity said, eyes not leaving Luz's body.

"I'm really sorry about that, I'm also a bit shaken still, even though I know about it since it happened." Camila explained. "And Luz usually talks about all of her friends, given the fact that she doesn't have many" She chuckled.

"Mom!" Luz cried, even though Camila couldn't hear her. Amity also let out a soft laugh and made a teasing face in Luz's direction.

"We started talking not much before this, I guess." Amity tried to reason. She didn't think Camila would question her any further though.

All of them just stopped for a second, staring at the body breathing softly on the bed. It was surreal to them all, for very different reasons. But it was happening, so they had to deal with it.

Amity noticed a clock on the bedside. 4:12 pm. Approximately 14 hours since Luz walked into her room and life. Exactly 888 minutes. 53,280 seconds.

She looked back at the girl, and then her body. Calculating time wouldn't solve this situation, much like it didn't solve anything else.

But well. What else could she do?

_Now what?_


	2. game on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i posted this, did a mess bc i don't get how ao3 works, now i'm posting it again ;-;)  
> aaand i'm back!  
> firstly i'd just like to say thank you for so many kudos and comments, they made my day :DD  
> ALSO I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THE OTHER GHOST AU  
> thanks for telling me bout it, i fixed it T-T  
> apart from that, i'm really glad you're liking it so i decided to give y'all one more chapter ;)  
> this one is a bit lighter but pay attention to the trigger warning! see ya down there ;p
> 
> TW: Anxiety Descriptions

Luz had been in her life for some time now. Approximately two days.

And those two days were the most intense days Amity had ever experienced, even though her family stayed together every year for Christmas, which was already intense enough.

It was a lot, having her own particular ghost. Especially when the ghost wasn't even dead.

Talking to Camila was heartbreaking. Seeing Luz's body so lifeless was awful. Living with Luz 24/7 was overwhelming.

Sure, it was nice having company. But Amity quite enjoyed her time alone too, that was now nonexistent. Luz seemed to be omnipotent. 

The latina was excited to be talking to someone again. So excited she wouldn't stop talking, like, at all. Amity was trying to be her best self to Luz, she really, _really_ , was, but everything was starting to get on her last nerve.

Or at least that was what Amity told herself, as a way to explain why she's been so distracted lately. Why she was suddenly losing track of her previously calculated time. 

Two days might not seem like a lot. 

But to Amity, it's 48 hours, 2,880 minutes, and 172,800 seconds.

All that time seemed lost, a time when she had no control over her life. It was enough to make her snap. Sort of.

They were at school, heading to P.E.

Luz had been trying to convince Amity to talk to Willow for the last hour or so. The green haired girl was starting to get angry at the persistence.

"Why won't you _just_ talk to her?" Luz begged. They had developed a technique to talk in public: Amity would pretend she was on a phone call. No one would think she's insane, and the latina would be happier. Seemed like a good idea, but right now, Amity wished she could simply hang up on Luz. "She's my best friend, and she's so worried! Just tell her I'm okay, pleaaaase." The youngest Blight huffed.

"For fucks sake, you're _not_ okay! You're still in a very much vegetative state." She whispered the last part.

"But I can at least talk to her now." Luz looked at her with puppy eyes. _Why did she have to be so cute? It makes it really hard to say no to her._

"There's no way I'm talking to her." Amity denied, looking anywhere but at Luz, knowing she would crack if the puppy thing kept going. 

"But Amityyy…" The latina tried again. Amity pretended to turn her phone off and put it in her back pocket. Luz gaped, offended. "So this is how it's going to be huh, Blight?" She challenged the other girl, who just smiled ironically, as if saying: _What are you going to do about it?_

Luz raised an eyebrow and smiled suspiciously wide. 

"Game on then." She said and floated away, off of the green haired girl's line of vision. Amity looked into the wall she disappeared into with confusion.

"Is there something wrong with the wall, Miss Blight?" Her P.E. teacher asked, reminding her of where she was. 

"No sir. I apologize for that, I've been zoning off all day because I was up late studying." Amity answered. _And trying to deal with Luz._

"No worries, just try to get better rest. It is essential if you want to keep your good grades up until you graduate." He advised, and the girl nodded. "Now come to the gymnasium, we're playing volleyball today."

Amity made her way there right after her teacher. He was a good person, but way too idealistic. You either get good grades or good sleep. Or you're a fucking genius like her siblings and never have to try at all, which was obviously not her case.

Getting to the gymnasium she saw Boscha and Skara waiting for her. They were always excited to do sports together, and so was Amity, once upon a time. But it was not the time to reminisce on the past. 

The teams were already made, and she was with Willow and Skara, against Boscha. The pink haired girl liked being on the opposite team from Amity because she said it made things more interesting.

It was actually because the youngest Blight could defeat her any day. Boscha liked to challenge her to try to get her back in the rugby team, and even though it hadn't worked for the past 2 years, she still kept trying. Talk about stubbornness.

Actually talking about stubbornness, Amity started to wonder where Luz could have gone. She said a catchline and just disappeared, literally into thin air. Should she be worried? 

"Come on class, let's start." The teacher announced. Well, Luz would have to wait. 

Amity got into position as Boscha raised the ball on the other side. She already knew how this would go. Lots of strong swings, mostly aimed at her, and a lot of playful teasing from the pink haired girl. 

At least it wasn't as boring as her other classes.

The whistle announced the start, and Amity was already defending her field at the same time she aimed at the opponent's side, marking their first point. She smiled excitedly and high fived a few of her teammates.

Boscha huffed, as to brush off the point as easy, and Willow just watched the situation from afar, not wanting to be turned into a target. It started again.

The first set went by fast.

Amity and Boscha were basically the only ones to score, and they were tied until the very last minute, when some random girl from the triclope's team scored.

While they commemorated their win, Amity noticed Luz on the bleachers. The latina still had a playful smile on her face, and Amity smiled back. Somehow knowing where Luz was became comforting.

But as the second set was about to start, the girl with short hair started to make her way into the field, pretending to stretch her arms. _What the fuck?_

She stopped by her side, and it took all of Amity's will not to turn to her and ask what she was doing. Luz got into position as if she were about to play too.

The whistle sounded again, and Boscha started. Amity got up to defend it like she had on the first set, but something stopped her hand mid air, and she couldn't reach the ball in time. Something, better known as Luz.

Amity gaped. Luz couldn't touch her before. The latina laughed at her surprised face. 

"Will you talk to Willow now?" She challenged. 

The whole class also looked at Amity, shocked. She _never_ failed to defend balls that came in her direction. Never. Boscha let out a grin.

"You finally getting soft, Blight?" She teased. Amity took a deep breath.

" In your dreams." The green haired girl answered, half to the latina and half to Boscha, getting back into position and sending a warning glare in Luz's direction. 

It was no use.

Luz started to mess up the whole game. First she would just ruin Amity's plays, but then she started to interfere with the whole team, and then not even the teacher was safe.

The short haired girl was stopping balls mid air, making people trip lightly, sending other balls at the teachers face, messing up ponytails, and pretty much everything in between.

After every movement, she would ask again: "Will you talk to Willow now?" 

It was quite funny at first, but now Amity was becoming incredibly irritated. When the set came to an end, she asked to excuse herself to the bathroom and stormed off. Luz, obviously, followed her.

Her 'friends' knew better than to do so.

The youngest Blight locked the door and guaranteed no one was in the bathroom before turning to Luz.

"Will you talk to Wi…" Amity cut her off.

"Will you _fucking_ stop? I can't talk to her, okay? I can't!" She snapped. "We used to be friends, and now we're obviously not because I hang out with her bullies, and yes, that makes me an _awful_ person, but I also don't have much of a choice." Amity let out, trembling. "Besides, what would I even tell her? That I see your ghost? She would think it's a prank, and hate me even more. Not that I don't deserve it." She hid her face in her hands.

Luz was quiet for a few seconds, and then took her hands away from her face. She offered Amity a soft smile.

"I don't know you very well yet, but I don't think you're a bad person Amity." She informed, and the youngest Blight almost failed to hold her tears back. "Sure, your friends don't seem like good people, but you don't seem to like them either. And maybe you took a few wrong turns with Willow, but running away from it won't make it better. You _should_ talk to her, even if it's not about me." Luz finished.

Amity turned her face away. She still couldn't, for other reasons. It wasn't like she owned all of her actions. But it would be too hard to explain that to Luz, so she just nodded. 

"And I'm sorry about ruining your game." Luz gave her an embarrassed smile."That first set, I don't think I had ever seen you enjoying yourself like that. It was cute." She winked.

"Shut up, idiot." Amity said, her smile contradicting it. She started to wash her hands, ready to get back to the gym.

"I'm serious! Happiness looks good on you Blight." The latina continued, following her. "Hey, what if we worked together now? I think we would be a great team." Luz offered, and they exchanged a look.

That volleyball game was about to get an interesting turn.

When they were about to enter the gym, the green haired girl turned to Luz one last time.

"By the way, how come you can touch things now?" Amity questioned, vocalising what she'd been wondering since Luz first got in her way.

"Water. I saw it in a movie once that water is the connection between this world and the spiritual one. So I had this theory that if I touched water, I'd be able to touch things for a while, and apparently I was right." She grinned.

Amity smiled at her and entered the gym, now filled with confidence. With a ghost on her team, she would definitely win.

Everyone was still a bit shaken about the last set, but seeing Amity's new found confidence, Boscha also got excited and started to get her team back to the field.

The teacher whistled, and the ball was quickly thrown. Someone from Boscha's team defended it, but the ball still went down after going up for seconds. 

To everyone else, it seemed like the ball was moving by herself, while Amity could see Luz doing it and had to hold her laugh back. The best part was definitely everyone trying to pretend that it wasn't creepy.

"What are you waiting for, Boscha? Let's keep going." Amity teased.

From that point on, Luz did everything she could to get in the way of the other team without being so obvious. Making the ball fall off their hands or hit something random, tripping them when it was safe and etcetera. She also was putting some effort into making Willow look good.

When the ball hit the teacher's face, it was the last straw. Amity tried really hard to hold back her laughter, but when Luz and all of her classmates busted out laughing, she couldn't do much more than just laugh.

"Ok, enough." He whistled, angry. "Game over, class. I don't know what was going on with you all today, if it was a prank of sorts or anything like that, but either knock it off, or don't bother showing up again next week." The teacher alarmed, and the students nodded. He gave a warning look in Amity's direction.

Amity would've freaked out about having a teacher send her that look if this happened at any other moment. But she just had so much fun she could barely take it seriously.

As they took their things to exit the gym Boscha came up to her.

"Looks like you still have it in you. Wouldn't think you'd cheat though." She whispered the last part, smirking. "Don't know how you did it, but good job Blight." Boscha congratulated her with pats on her back, and went away.

Amity just rolled her eyes.

"I don't get Boscha." Luz informed, floating in a horizontal position like she was laid down in the air. Amity scoffed.

"Who does." She murmured.

To her side, Willow was also taking her things. As she was walking away, Amity decided it was a good time to say something, knowing that no one around would care and it would make Luz happy. Probably.

_Why am I worried about making her happy?_

"Hey, Willow," The green haired girl started, surprising her and Luz. "You were playing well today." She complimented, then internally cringed. _What was that?!_

"Um, thanks? You too, Amity." Willow answered confused, and after a few seconds walked off with a wave.

"Atta girl! I knew you had it in you!" Luz cheered. "It was a great first step, I'm so proud of you." The latina pretended to wipe a tear. Amity rolled her eyes, smiling.

They exited the gym going to Amity's next class.

.

After the game, everything else was incredibly boring. The day seemed to be passing by slower than usual, and it wasn't even lunch yet.

Amity made a rule for Luz to not distract her while in class, because the green haired girl couldn't let her grades slip and she was already not studying enough at home, though Luz kept saying she was.

So, as boring as it was, she had to focus on her literature class.

She hated it. It was so complex and unnecessarily enigmatic. Amity spent more time trying to understand what the plot was trying to pass then actually reading. Why not just say what you want to say? Why did it have to be a complicated metaphor? 

The green haired girl sighted, trying to get back to earth. _Focus, Amity._

She looked at the clock. 11:59. 21 minutes until the end of the class. It wasn't a lot.

Amity could do it. Only 1,260 seconds until it was over. Only 1,259 seconds more trying to get Virginia Woolf. Easy. She could…

Luz snored beside her. 

The youngest Blight rolled her eyes when she saw Luz with closed eyes, floating horizontally. The latina didn't actually sleep, she told Amity that today. This was just her trying to get her attention. 

"So, in chapter 15, what Woolf was trying to pass was…" Amity heard her teacher and quickly searched for the right page of the book. _Fuck, I completely zoned out for three pages._

The green haired girl started to shake her right leg up and down. Soon she forced herself to stop. _Anxiety won't help me right now either. Just focus._

"Miss Blight?" Her teacher called, and Amity's eyes shot up.

"Yes, Miss Clawthorne?" She answered, worried the teacher had noticed she wasn't paying attention. _Was she going to give her detention? Fail her? Or even worse, call her parents?_

Her leg started to go up and down again.

"Would you mind getting me a cup of water? I don't want to stop in the middle of my explanation and I'm sure you can catch up if you leave for a few minutes." The teacher asked. _Oh._

"Sure, Miss Clawthorne. I'll be right back." Amity got up, thankful for having a way out, even if just for a few minutes. She would catch up, she always did. _I got myself all worked up because of nothing again. I gotta stop doing that._

"Finally a way out of this boredom!" Luz cheered, following her. 

Amity went down the hall to the drinking fountain. She grabbed a glass and started to pour water on it for her teacher.

"Man, I usually like books, but that class was just so monotonous I was about to actually sleep." Luz complained. Amity checked her surroundings before answering.

"Lilith is really intelligent, but she knows nothing about teaching." She said. "I heard she used to teach calculus at a university, but for some reason she came to our school this year. To teach American Lit." Amity snorted.

"Well, that's weird." Luz chuckled.

"Tell me about it." The green haired girl agreed, already starting to walk back to class. "But who am I to talk about weird, if I'm literally talking to a ghost!" She laughed lightly, right before running into someone who had just come out of the bathroom. _Fuck my life._

"H-hey, Amity right?" The boy said, awkwardly giving her a hand shake. "I didn't hear anything!" He blurted. _Fuck. My. Life._

"Is he even old enough to be here?" Luz joked, trying to make Amity relax. It didn't work.

"You very _obviously_ did." She answered, sighting. "Would you mind not telling anyone about it though? It isn't what it seems. I'm…" Amity looked around, finding a poster to the school's play. "Rehearsing! I want to be a part of the play this year. For extra credit, you know." She lied, smiling. The boy nodded, clearly not convinced.

"Of course! Of course." He rubbed his head. "I'm actually working backstage. AV club." The boy laughed robotically. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone I saw you rehearsing." He affirmed once again.

"Right." Amity murmured. "And what's your name?" She asked. _So I know who to go after._ "So I know someone in the theater department." The green haired girl finished, with a forced grin.

"Gus! Nice to meet you." He answered with a more truthful smile. "But I have to go back to class now. I guess I'll see you at the auditions?" Gus hesitated. 

"Sure!" Amity let out. As soon as the boy turned away she stopped smiling and looked at Luz with an angry expression.

The latina croaked a smile and gave her two thumbs up.

"Nice excuse!" She complimented.

"He didn't buy it for one second." Amity informed, picking the tip of her nose with her fingers. "I'm fucked. If he tells my siblings they'll make my life a living hell." She stated.

"He said he wouldn't though!" Luz tried to reason.

"Yeah, and Hitler said he wouldn't invade Czechoslovakia. Welcome to reality, Luz!" The youngest Blight mocked.

The latina put on a thoughtful expression for a few seconds.

"I have a solution!" She exclaimed, excited.

"Really?" Amity raised her brow.

"It involves fire." Luz began, being immediately cut by the green haired girl.

"Absolutely not." 

Luz pouted, but they stayed in silence again for some time. Amity let out a frustrated groan, getting the short haired girl's attention.

"I think I'll have to join the theater club." She almost hissed, confusing Luz.

"Is that so bad?" The latina asked.

"It's the worst. My siblings kind of run it, like they are a twisted version of Sharpay and Ryan from High School Musical." Amity groaned again. 

"Just make a really bad audition then." Luz offered. The green haired girl thought about it for a minute.

"Actually, it could work." She realised. "I knew you weren't here to just be a pain in the ass." Amity teased.

"Hey! I'm also really cute, okay?" Luz protested. The youngest Blight agreed. But she wasn't about to tell her that, so she just scoffed. "You _know_ it's true!" They started to return to class.

Amity smiled. She didn't know how many minutes she had until her next class, but she wasn't worried about that right now. She wasn't worried at all, something she hadn't experienced since third grade.

It was refreshing.

_Having to audition badly to a play I don't want to be part of will probably be fun. Who knows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amity: gets caught speaking to luz in the middle of the hallway  
> also amity: proceeds to speak to luz in the middle of the hallway
> 
> soo whatd y'all think?  
> i don't know if I'll be uploading so quickly everytime, but i'll try my best ;p  
> lemme know if there's any mistakes pls  
> have an awesome day/night!
> 
> ALSO, i dedicate this chapter to @toothy_breeze who warned me i had messed up, but then i deleted it and it deleted your beautiful comment too i'm sorry TT-TT


	3. unexplained phenomena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whos back after almost 3 months!1!!  
> so, i'm sorry for that lol  
> i really didn't mean to keep you guys waiting so long, but i was applying to colleges and graduating hs and, basically, it was chaos lmao  
> butt now i'm back :DD  
> so enjoy this chapter fresh out of the oven, and I'll see you down there!

Approximately four days since Luz showed up in Amity’s room.

Since then, Amity has lost most of her track of time, talked even less to her so-called friends, and studied half of what she used to. 

She was also getting ready to audition for a play now.

One may say that Amity is in a downward spiral, and probably panicking about all of that. And she is, in fact, panicking to a certain degree, only a more queer coded version of panic. That has nothing to do with all of that and everything to do with Luz. 

You see, Amity is a private person. She likes being closed off, and not having people all up in her business. But when a ghost is following you around, going right through all of the physical and metaphorical walls that used to keep you safe from the world and cute, messy, and dorky girls, it becomes hard to not panic. 

_“Hey, Amity! I was watching your dogs and they are really cute, what are their names? Oh sorry, I forgot you were in the shower.”_

_“Hey, Amity! Is this magazine inappropriate? Man, you’ve got some quick grabbers.”_

_“Hey, Amity! Help me test my semi-tangibility, I wanna see if it works for all body parts. Why are you suddenly red?”_

_“Hey, Amity!”_

…

Amity blushed furiously remembering those moments.

The moral of the story, a cute girl was messing around with her all day, every day, and was not embarrassed by anything, ever. This was starting to feel like one of those survivor realities, themed: Don’t Gay Panic or Perish. Except she wasn’t getting a money prize to keep up with it.

So yeah, calculating seconds didn’t seem as important anymore. 

It was still a comforting thing to do sometimes, but time was something she was going out of. 

Between trying to keep her grades up, completing all of her assignments, trying to stick with her social image, dealing with Luz and her basic human needs, and now, auditioning for a play, Amity barely had time to wink.

Yet, she was still, somehow, because of the planet's alignment and blessings from ancient gods, having so much fun that it was even suspicious. Luz was such a fun person to have around. She would tell stories, and make her laugh, and be weird in an adorable way.

Even on the rare occasion that she wasn't talking, Amity would feel bubbly just by looking at her. Noticing how she pushed her hair back and furrowed her brow when trying to figure something out. Luz also smiled so sweetly when watching animations, and when she was especially invested in a scene, she would lean forward as if she was about to join the characters.

The green-haired girl smiled to herself. _I wonder if this is what girls feel like with their best friends as well._

She looked at Luz, who was reading the script of another kid that was auditioning. The kid was not bothered, since ghosts and all that, but the Latina was going right through her right shoulder. It was somewhat bizarre from Amity’s point of view, but by now, she has gotten used to it. 

Amity shook slightly. _This has become ‘normal’ to me. TItans, why me. But also, thank you it’s me. Wait what._ She frowned. 

“So it is true!” A voice behind her exclaimed. A voice she knew all too well. “Em, look! Gus was actually serious! Mittens is here!” Edric informed Emira in an unnecessarily loud tone, making almost everyone in the room look. _He’s so extra._ Amity rolled her eyes.

“Are you feeling well Mittens? Doing something that is not incredibly boring is unusual for you.” Emira teased.

Luz burst into laughter from her side. Amity almost gave her an offended look.

“Let’s just get through with this quickly.” She said, ignoring her face growing gradually red.

“You heard her Em! Let’s not make her angy, so she doesn’t get all red again.” Edric agreed, in a mocking tone. Said and done, Amity was now as red as a tomato.

The twins started to laugh.

“Are you breathing..?” Luz asked, attempting to hide her laughter as well. Just as she said that, Amity took a big breath in, and then the Latina couldn’t hold herself back anymore. The green-haired girl pouted. 

While recovering her breath, Luz couldn’t help but notice that Amity looked kinda cute pouting. And, really, in general.

It was not new that the youngest Blight was a pretty girl, Luz knew that. _But I guess I have never actually looked at her like that._

“Well, okay! Let’s get started.” The theater teacher announced. “We are starting with…” He looked down at his sheet of paper. “Amity Blight. Wow, another Blight. Not sure how many more I can handle, but go ahead, kid.”

Amity took a deep breath in and started to make her way into the stage. _Goddam the letter A for being the first in the alphabet._

“You’ll be the best of the worst!” Luz cheered, giving her a thumbs up. The green-haired girl rolled her eyes, smiling.

“So, am I supposed to reenact Twilight or something? I can make a mean impression of Kristen Stewert’s lack of expression.” Amity said, smiling ironically. A few laughs were heard and the teacher sighed.

“The script, kid. Just read the script.” He indicated, giving it to her.

“You’re doing AWFUL! Good job Mittens!” Luz cheered, and Amity gaped.

“Are you serious?!” She exclaimed, forgetting that Luz was, hm, a ghost. And not actually there for everyone else. The green-haired girl smiled awkwardly at the crowd. 

Everyone seemed impressed, even the teacher. _Could it be… They think I am acting…?_

She cleared her throat and focused on doing the worst reading ever to the script that the teacher gave her. Amity was putting some effort into it, saying words wrong, stuttering, using intonation in every sentence that shouldn’t have it, like, actively trying to be bad. 

The teacher got his tired expression back and dismissed her before she got to the end of the first page.

Luz had the time of her life with the whole ‘act’.

Long story short, she didn’t make it to the cast. Which, even though was completely expected and all, still felt weirdly like failing, and that was one of the feelings that Amity hated the most. _Well, guess that’s what happens when you live your life for the next win._

While they were walking out of the auditorium, Luz was excited to talk about the fiasco that was her performance, and Amity was excited to completely forget about it. It was borderline funny how they were so different in that aspect. And really, in all other aspects?

Amity was closed off, Luz was as extroverted as a toddler. Amity had a bad relationship with her family, Luz had a great one. Luz had few real friends, Amity had various fake ones. And yet, Amity was still considered the more ‘socially acceptable’. 

Back when Camila first told Amity that Luz didn’t have many friends, she had been so surprised. How come the best person she has ever come in contact with wasn’t friends with everyone?

They were like the sun and the moon. And the youngest Blight being the most ‘popular’ was like saying “Well moon, you are not that interesting yourself, but when the light of the sun hits you in the infinite darkness that you belong to, you look poetic. So I’ll like you and not care about the sun, because it’s there every day anyway, so whatever”. 

It doesn’t make any sense. 

Not that many social things made sense to Amity anyways.

It’s just that Luz is so awesome, and people not seeing it bothered her. Much like it was with Willow.

She was so lost in her thoughts she ran right into a small body, causing them both to fall.

“He-Hey Amity! You made it.” Gus laughed awkwardly, tugging his backpack and a few books he was carrying firmly. Amity rolled her eyes. _Just what I needed on this great day. Running into this half of a human._ She smiled at him.

“Wouldn’t miss it!” The green-haired girl exclaimed, a bit too excited. 

They stood in silence for a while, not knowing how whether to proceed with their conversation or to walk away.

“Hey, Amity! Look at the book he has on his hands.” Luz pointed.

_Unexplained Phenomena…?_

The short boy noticed her frowning while looking at the book and quickly turned it.

“It’s uhh… For a friend?” He tried to lie. 

Amity stared at him as if looking right through his soul. 

“Of course it is.” She teased. “So, you’re into this ghost-busters-paranormal-scary-movie shit?” The youngest Blight asked, pointing at the book as if asking to take a look at it. Gus gave it to her sighting.

“Kinda, yeah. I just think it’s really interesting, and there are so much evidence and experiments, and… You’re totally going to make fun of me now, aren’t you?” He questioned, defeated.

“You’ve got some reputation, huh?” Luz said from beside her, while also looking at the book. Amity sighted. 

“No, I’m not. Actually, if you have the time, would you mind telling me about some theories and the evidence you mentioned?” She asked, and Gus’s eyes lit up. Luz also smiled brightly at her.

“Are you being serious right now? Oh my, there’s so much to talk about! Can we start today? I’m free every weekend, and Thursdays, and Mondays, and…” He talked excitedly.

From the other side of the hallway, a purple-haired girl listened to it all, rather confused and frustrated. _You’re not hanging out with me for this?_

.

“Ahh, this was such a long week! Thank titans it’s Friday.” Luz threw herself into Amity’s bed. 

“Tell me about it.” The green-haired girl laid next to her, making the Latina somewhat surprised. “I think I could sleep until tomorrow.” She affirmed, staring at the clock that pointed to 17:11. 

Amity couldn’t actually, she would definitely wake up in the middle of the night if she attempted to do it. Her body was so used to having only a few hours of sleep a day, it wouldn’t take more than that. So yeah, she couldn’t even succeed at sleeping. 

“Aw man, so could I, if only I still slept,” Luz said, dramatically.

“But hey, you’ll be back to sleeping whole days soon, now that I’ve begun to talk to the supreme _nerd_ of the supernatural!”. The green-haired girl mocked, with a little bit of truthfulness. She was actually hoping to learn something to help Luz. 

“Hey! In the name of the nerd community, I demand you don’t say nerd like that!” The Latina exclaimed, hiding the start of a laugh. 

“Like what?!” Amity played innocent. 

“You know, like, like it’s weird! And what are you talking about, you are also very much a nerd!” Luz replied, victorious.

“I’m a dedicated student, not a nerd, you _nerd_.” The youngest Blight continued the teasing. Luz gasped.

“You know what Blight, it’s on!” She dipped her hand on a cup of water that sat behind the bed and grabbed a pillow. As she was about to hit the other girl, a strong, slightly familiar masculine voice was heard.

“Amity, come down.” It said, firmly, making shivers run down the green-haired girl’s spine. _Who the fuck…_

Luz glanced at the other girl, that looked nothing like the one she was just having fun with. She didn’t look as terrified as she felt, but she was stiff, somewhat like the voice. _She looks just like she did when I first came into her room. Focused but distant, here, yet so far away._

Amity exited the room without as much as a word to Luz. 

_Maybe her father?_ The Latina questioned herself.

It was curious, living with Amity. One of the richest, most popular girls, with the best grades, best looks, best everything. Luz thought that having that would be having a perfect life. But it wasn’t exactly like that.

The youngest Blight worked hard, in every aspect of her so-called perfect life. She worked so hard, that at first look, it would seem that that’s all she is. A rich girl, with the perfect life she deserved because of her hard work. It’s hard to see many other things when she’s focused on that almost 24/7. Almost.

Thing is, Luz is with her 24/7. Not almost. The real thing. So she got to see these really rare and few moments where Amity was just Amity. Not someone trying to hold an image together. Not someone pretending. 

Those really rare, really few moments were her favorite part of interacting with the green-haired girl. When she wholeheartedly laughed at something stupid Luz did, or got distracted by a random thing and just went away to her own world. When she slept laying weirdly in her bed because she didn’t really mean to fall asleep, and even when she played sports or allowed herself to be a little dorky about math.

In those moments, Luz thought to herself: _I could fall in love with her very easily._

And a voice in the back of her head would say that maybe she already is falling. But that, that is just absurd. They're friends. And friends notice the little things about each other. Nothing more than friends.

When Luz was halfway through her denial session, Amity entered the room again.

She looked stressed.

“You.” The youngest Blight pointed to her particular ghost, that was a tad bit confused. “You are an idiot.” She continued, going to her desk and opening her computer all of the sudden. “I am an idiot. We are the co-presidents of Club Idiot.” Amity started typing something. 

“Wha-” Luz tried to question what was happening but was quickly shushed. 

“I have an assignment due to next week that is not ready because of everything we’ve been up to. So now, I need you to go haunt someone else while I finish this.” She informed, all while writing something not so important about Socrates. The Latina chuckled.

“M’kay, I’ll do that. _Nerd_.” She mocked one last time before she started to walk towards the door. Amity threw a pencil in her direction, which obviously, just hit the wall behind her. She laughed audibly this time. “When you’re finished though, I want to continue our pillow fight,” Luz informed, and the green-haired girl rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, Snapchat. Just go!” The Latina laughed again and left.

She started to think if she was going to her mother’s place before or after visiting Willow, but her thoughts always went back to a certain rich girl.

Stopping on a random roof to take a look at the moon, Luz smiled to herself.

_I will absolutely fall in love with her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo what did y'all think?   
> is it still any good? lol  
> lemme know if there's any mistakes or if you have any theories ;)  
> tnx for reading and I'll see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> sooo was it good?  
> should i keep going?  
> in any case, thanks for reading :D
> 
> hope you have an awesome day/night/afternoon!


End file.
